MY HEART
by kucik1Naru-chan
Summary: KAU kehidupan ku,Tampa mu hati dan jiwa ku kosong, seperti tubuh yang sudah tidak meraskan pungsi hati, tampa hati seperti hidup tampa belahan jiwa.


MY HEART

BLEACH : TITE KUBO.  
>FAIRING : ICHIRUKI, dan fairing lainya menyusul.<br>RATED : M ( banyak kekerasan, dan yg tidak boleh di baca di bawah umur).  
>WARNING : OOC, TYPO, AU, POV dan sebagainya.<p>

Chapter : Don't Touch.

Angin malam berhembus menerpa tubuh gadis munggil yang rapuh di telan gelapnya malam. Berdiri di tengah tengah lapangan bukit soul society yang sangat luas, Entah apa yang ada di pikiranya di tengah malam purnama berdiri sendiri di tengah lapangan yang luas. Kimono putih yang di gunakanya sangat kontras dengan malam yang sangat gelap. Matanya memandang awas sekitarnya, Seola- olah gerakan sekecil apapun akan tertangkap indera penglihatanya, Berjalan mengintari lapangan lebih tepatnya untuk memasuki lingkaran di tengah lapangan yang usang di makan oleh waktu. Matanya memandang ke atas langit, Memandang purnama dengan tatapan nanar dan merindu seola-olah akan mendapat jawaban dari suatu hal. Ia menutup mata lalu merentangkan tanganya tetap sura seseorang menyadarkanya.

"Rukia….."?. Seseorang memanggil namanya, menghentikan gerak tangan yang akan memulai sesuatu dalam dirinya. Rukia yang di panggil namanya menyadari jelas siapa yang memanggil namanya dengan nada penegasan untuk untuk memastikan dia, Atau bahkan memastikan akan sesuatu yang di lakukan gadis itu sendiri, di tengah malam seperti ini. Rukia membuka matanya menolehkan kepalanya kesamping untuk melihat seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Ichigo… .?" Nama itu mengalun begitu saja di saat melihat wajah pemuda itu. Ichigo pemuda yang di panggil namanya mendekat keaarah gadis yang memanggil namanya. Matanya menyorot tajam memandang dengan cemas.  
>"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini? di tengah lapangan soul society? kau masih terluka Rukia.?" Gadis yang di panggil Rukia itu masih mematung seperti orang linglung, membuat cemas pemuda yang memandangnya.<p>

"Rukia….. .?" Pemuda itu menyentuh bahu sang gadis, mennyadarkan sang gadis dari dunianya. 

POV. Rukia.

Aku tersentak saat Ichigo menyentuhku, Tubuhku bergetar dengan cepat aku menepis tangan Ichigo dia kaget dengan reaksi ku. Aku rasa aku terlalu berlebihan, Ichigo memandang ku bingung sekaligus kecewa, aku juga tidak mengerti dengan diri ku. Aku menatap matanya Ichigo dia menatap mata ku balik tanpa sadar bibir ku berucap.

" Jangan sentuh aku!." Aku dan Ichigo terdiam. Apa yang baru saja aku katakan, aku beranikan menatap wajah ichigo ingin melihat reaksi apa yang di keluarkanya atas ucapan yang aku katakan. Yang aku liat Ichigo mematung, kecewa, sedih, dan syok. Aku merasa sangat bersalah terhadapnya aku tidak mengerti tubuh ku seperti tersengat sesuatu setiap dia menyentuhnya, aku tidak suka akan hal itu seola- olah sesuatu yang ada dalam diri ku hendak meluap keluar. Dan entah kenapa amarah yang keluar saat bibir ku berucap akan hal itu ke padanya.

"Maafkan aku Ichigo." Aku menundukan kepala saat mengucapkan kata maaf kepadanya. Karena aku tidak suka melihat wajah sedihnya itu. Aku rasakan elusan di kepala ku respelek aku mengangkat kepala dan memandang wajahnya yang dekat dengan wajah ku. Dia tersenyum meski alisnya tetap berkerut.

"Tidak apa-apa Rukia." Entah kenapa suasana canggung yang kami rasakan Ichigo menurunkan tangannya dari atas kepala ku menuju bahuku, sungguh darah ku berdesir akan sentuhanya aku tundukan kepalaku. Ichigo membalikan tubuhku dengan memutar bahuku aku bingung apa yang akan di lakukanya. Detik berikutnya yang aku rasakan punggungku menempel di dada bidangnya, Seketika jantung ku berdetak apa yang di lakukan ichigo ke pada ku ini.? Tangan Ichigo merayap turun dari bahu menuju tangan dan menyatukan ke sela jari-jari ku.  
>Kepalanya mendarat di atas kepala ku. Aku hanya bisa diam dengan posisi ini otak ku menyuruh untuk menghentikan ini semua, tapi tubuh dan hati ku berkata lain.<p>

"Ada apa dengan mu Rukia? kau terlihat aneh, aku dan teman teman menghawatirkan keadaan kau yang tiba-tiba menghilang, apa kau terluka pada saat akan di eksekusi.?" Aku hanya terdiam ingat akan pertarungan teman-teman yang akan menyelamatkan diriku dari eksekusi hukum mati. Dan penghianatan kapten Aizen dan Gin. Pada saat itu aku mengetahui betapa kuatnya Ichigo, betapa lemahnya aku. Hati ku tersentak berarti ini saat tiba akan berpisah dengan Ichigo, karena perang sudah usai dan dunia manusia dan roh sudah aman. Tapi hati ku gelisah dengan penghianatan kapten Aizen ini.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat … ?" Entah kenapa ucapan ku menyangkut di tenggorokan ku, seperti aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan. Tangan ku mengepal erat di sela-sela jari Ichigo mungkin dia tau aku resah dan gelisah. Ichigo mengeratkan genggaman jari-jarinya yang berada di tangan ku. Yang aku rasakan tangan Ichigo melepas jari-jari tangannya di sela-sela jari ku, tindakan Ichigo selanjutnya membuatku terkejut tangannya merambat di perut ku, mengeratkan pelukanya bahkan aku bisa merasakan detak jantungnya dan jantungku. Napas hangatnya menerpa telinga dan tengkuk ku.

" Tenanglah Rukia, semua sudah berakhir." Ucapnya lirih di telinga ku membuat darah ku bergejolak. Dengan cepat aku mendorongnya yang aku liat Ichigo kaget dengan tindakan tiba-tiba dari ku, tatapan tajam aku berikan kepadanya.

"Jangan terpesona akan rembulan jika kau tak siap akan gelapnya malam." Kata-kata itu terucap begitu lancar dari bibir ku, aku menegang apa yang aku katakan ini? Aku merasa diriku ingin meledak aku ingin marah, sedih, atau kecewa saat kata kata itu terucap dari bibir ku. Ichigo menatap ku sedih dan takut entah akan apa. Perasaan takut menghampiri diriku. Apa yang aku takutkan.?

POV. Ichigo

"Rukia aku…- maafkan tadi aku..-" Entah apa yang tadi kami lakukan saat aku sadar aku sudah memeluk tubuh Rukia. Tapi saat kata-kata Rukia yang terakhir membuat diriku takut akan suatu hal yang tak aku pahami seola-olah masalah besar akan terjadi. Kata-kata Rukia sangat ambigu di telinga ku.

"Ichigo kita harus kembali ke mansion Kuciki, sebelum Niisama dan teman-teman mencari kita." Aku pandang wajah Rukia, aku tau dia mengalihkan pembicaraan kami yang canggung ini, tapi sungguh tubuh ku tidak bisa aku kontrolkan saat bersamanya tadi. Seolah aku merindukannya begitu lama.

"Baiklah, ayo." Hanya kata itu yang bisa aku keluarkan dari bibir ku. Kami bersunpo bersama menuju mansion Kuciki.

* * *

><p>Di tempat lain yang begitu tenang di dunia manusia, kita liat saja di toko yang begitu senyap karena datangnya sang malam. Berdiri seseorang yang menggunakan topi bercorak garis-garis hijau sambil menatap sang rembulan, meski seperti itu pikiran dan esperesi wajahnya sulit di tebak.<p>

"Kisuke, sudah waktunya kah.?" Tanya seekor kucing mendekati laki laki yang di panggil 'Kisuke' itu.

"Benar sudah waktunya Yorouchi, waktunya menemukan 'seorang putri' dan bersiaplah akan hogyoku yang sudah di ambil." Terdiam itulah yang Kisuke lakukan setelah menjawab partanyaan Yorouchi. Ya Tuhan aku tidak menyangka akan jadi serumit ini.

"Aku penasaran siapa yang akan terpilih menjadi menjadi 'sang putri' untuk menjadi rencana Aizen.?" Yorouchi menatap wajah Kisuke Urahara, meski dalam ke adaan genting seperti ini dia tidak bereaksi apapun di wajahnya, sungguh sulit untuk di tebak.

"Yang terpenting, siapa yang ada dalam ramalan itu Yorouchi, karena…- . Yorouchi lagi-lagi menatap wajah Urahara yang masih menatap rembulan di langit untuk mendengarkan kelanjutan dari ucapanya.

" Karena gampang mengenali matahari dengan sinar panasnya, tapi susah menemukan bulan dengan dinginya malam, Seperti malam ini kau harus menanti ke gelapan malam untuk menemukan rembulan ini." Yorouchi terdiam mendengar ucapan teman di hadapanya ini, entah kenapa Yorouchi merasakan takut di hatinya. Mencoba memahami apa yang di maksud oleh lelaki di hadapannya.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan Kisuke.?" Tanya Yorouchi kepada temanya sekali lagi.

" Kita hanya bisa menunggu, semoga kita tidak salah mengenali mereka 'berdua', jika tidak tunggulah ke hancuran dunia roh dan manusia ini." Lagi-lagi Yorouchi hanya bisa terdiam mendengar ucapan Kisuke ini.

* * *

><p>Bunyi burung terdengar di Ichigo Kurosaki, saat Ichigo membuka mata dengan perlahan-lahan Ichigo menyadari ia masih berada di soul society, tepatnya di mansion Kuciki. Seketika ingatan Ichigo langsung mengingat Rukia. Dan ke jadian tadi malampun singgah di pikiran Ichigo. Wajah Ichigo memerah,' bodoh apa yang dia lakukan tadi malam itu' ia mengumpat dalam hati. Ichigo bergegas menuju kamar mandi, karena ingat ini hari terakhirnya di soul society. Karena setelah ini ia harus kembali ke dunia manusia.<p>

* * *

><p>POV. Ichigo<p>

Aku tatap teman teman ku yang pamit ke pada Rukia, ea benar ini sudah berakhir dan saatnya perpisahan. Aku pandangi wajah Rukia di terlihat sedih sambil memeluk Inoue. Yang aku lihat Inoue menangis Rukia hanya mengelus punggungnya untuk menennangkanya. Rukia menatap keaarah ku, dan berjalan menuju diriku, pandangan ku masih tak lepas dari wajahnya. Dia berada tepat di hadapan ku sekarang ini.

"Ichigo, sudah waktunya kau kembali." Aku hanya terdiam menatapnya, tapi dia malah menundukan wajahnya.

"Benar sudah waktunya berpisah, kau yakin tidak ingin ikut dengan kami Rukia.?" Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap ku langsung.

"Maaf Ichigo, di sini kapten membutuhkan ku." hanya itu jawaban yang aku dapatkan dari Rukia, dan yang membuat aku tersentak dengan diri ku sendiri, memangnya jawaban apa yang aku harapkan.?

"Baiklah, jaga kesehatan mu Rukia."

"Kau juga Ichigo". Aku pun memasuki gerbang senkaimon, terakhir kalinya aku alihkan pandangan ku kebelakan, yang aku lihat kau begitu sedih Rukia, kenapa? Apa karena kita nakama.? 

hallo ini fic ke 2 q, maaf jika banyak kesalahan , mohon senpai senpai dapat membimbingku, keritik dan saranya , dan aku sudah memperbaiki chapter ini, moga berkenan, mohon review ea :D.


End file.
